Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: The Movie
''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz:The Movie ''is an American 2D flash-animated family comedy fantasy adventure film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was based on the series Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, in turn of the based books on the Oz books by L. Frank Baum and the 1939 film. The film is about Dorothy Gale and her friends, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, Queen Ozma, and the Wizard, celebrating Emerald City of the Year. Unfortunately, The Nome King destroyed the celebration and everyone is missing. For the first time ever, Wilhelmina, Frank and Lyman helps Dorothy save the land of Oz. The film was followed by a squeal, Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: Lion's heart. It was released on July 24, 2020. CHARACTERS AND CAST * Dorothy Gale (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Toto * Scarecrow (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Tin Man (voiced by J.P. Karliak) * Cowardly Lion (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Wilhelmina (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Frank (voiced by Steve Blum) * Lyman (voiced by Jess Harnell) * Queen Ozma (Kari Wahlgren) * The Wizard (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Wicked Witch of the West (voiced by Laraine Newman) * Flying Monkeys * Woozy (voiced by J.P. Karliak) * Glinda (voiced by Grey Griffin) * Munchkin Mayor (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Billina * Nome King (voiced by J.P. Karliak) * Kaliko (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Professor Wogglebug (voiced by J.P Karliak) * Hungry Tiger (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Smith and Tinker (voiced by J.P. Karliak and Bill Fagerbakke) * Munchkins * Patchwork Girl (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Rak * Dragon * Ork * Rustle (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Wheelers * Zog * Eureka (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Melinda (voiced Grey Griffin) * Sassy (voiced by Laraine Newman) * Mean Geanne (voiced by Laraine Newman) * Kalidah (voiced by Steven Blum) * Hammerhead (voiced by Steven Blum) * Aunt Em and Uncle Henry (unvoiced) SONGS * Somewhere Over the Rainbow (performed by Kari Whalgren) * Paranoid (performed by Black Sabbath) * Happy (performed by Pharrell Williams) * Only Girl In The World (performed by Rihanna) * Sailing (performed by Christopher Cross) * Never Gonna Give You Up (performed by Rick Astley) * Hang On (performed by Smash Mouth) * Love You In The Fall (performed by Paul Westerberg) * Boogie Feet (performed by Kesha) * (I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight (performed by Cutting Crew) * Remember the Name (performed by Fort Minor) * Shake It Off (performed by Taylor Swift) * Thunderstruck (performed by AC/DC) * Geronimo (performed by Sheppard) * Freedom (performed by Pitbull) * Rainbow (performed by Sia) * Who Let The Dogs Out (performed by Baha Men) * Baby Got Back (performed by Sir Mix-A-Lot) * We Are Family (performed by Sister Sledge) * Welcome To Our Family Time (performed by Phil Collins) * Chasing The Sun (performed by The Wanted) QUOTES Cowardly Lion: Dorothy, what're we gonna do? Wilhelmina: Ow! Your crazy dog bit me in the butt! Dorothy: Everyone's gone! We gotta find them! Scarecrow: The Nome King took the Wizard's powers. Tin Man: It pains my heart to say, we're doomed. Frank: (groans) This is gonna be a very long journey. Lyman: Let's do it, Frank! Woozy: I think there's somethin' stuck to my butt. Queen Ozma: (screams) My beautiful statue! Ruined! Toto: (barking, growling) Patchwork Girl: Hi, Scarecrow. Wicked Witch of the West: I'll get you, my pretty! And your little dog, too! Wizard: I don’t appreciate this topic. I'm just a royal wizard. Nome King: All of Oz will be mine! (evil laughter) Munchkins: (screaming) Dorothy: This is my home. And this is my family. Cowardly Lion: You may be the Nome King, but I'm the real king in Oz! (roars) Frank: Hey! Bananas here! Get 'em while they're ripe! (laughs)Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Family Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:2D animation Category:Flash-animated series Category:Flash Animation